


careful

by Aba2



Series: friday night funk you up [1]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Swearing, Violence, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, bf x pico if you squint, canon-typical gun use (pico im lookin at you), gf is mentioned, short chapters sorryyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aba2/pseuds/Aba2
Summary: !READ TAGS!Boyfriend faltered over a large tree root and landed shoulder-first on a pointed rock. His mouth spewed curse words as he staggered up to his feet. He touched his wound softy, coating the tips of his fingers with carmine blood.Boyfriend & Pico oriented (nonromantic)read on wattpad:https://www.wattpad.com/story/262009900-careful-friday-night-funkin%27
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin') & Pico (Pico's School), No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Series: friday night funk you up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198796
Kudos: 3





	careful

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos obsessed with the walking dead like 8 years after it was popular!!
> 
>   
> spoiler: it me

"Oh, _shit_." Boyfriend stumbled back and hit a tree. "–Fuck!" A hoard of walkers shuffled down the hill. Too many for him to handle. His clammy hands bungled with the zipper on his backpack before grabbing his pistol and a box of ammo. It took him two tries to open the box and four to load the gun. Boyfriend's shaky hands gripped the cold plastic handle as he aimed the walkers' heads.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Disoriented by the sharp ringing in his ears, Boyfriend faltered over a large tree root and landed shoulder-first on a pointed rock. His mouth spewed curse words as he staggered up to his feet. He touched his wound softy, coating the tips of his fingers with carmine blood.

He could see his bike stationed in the distance on the edge of the highway. It was black with hot pink accents he had added before the pandemic. It reminded him of the graffiti art in alleyways and on the side of bridges. And, while he'd never taken part in any graffiti-ing, Boyfriend always admired the sometimes-illegible bubble letters and the bright colors from a distance.

"Get _away from me_!" He cried. The walkers failed to heed his call and tottered nearer. 

**BANG!**

Some walkers were faster than others. They closed in on him like moths to a lamp. Their mouths hung wide open, groaning and hissing at him. The wind whipped their tattered clothing and matted hair 

**BANG!**

Almost there.

**BANG!**

Boyfriend's bloody hands painted the rubber handlebars in slimy, sticky, ruby. He forced the kickstand up with his heel and peddled as hard as he could. He rode as far as he could.

_Down, down the road._


End file.
